brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Cade
In-Story Categories: Those Risen to Prominence during the War (Part 1), by Blake Xi Backstory "My family really is twisted. All I wanted was a normal life... but I guess that hasn't happened." Unbeknownst to many, Cade was the long lost brother of Alice and Elza but was shunned for not being good enough at scythe wielding. Driven out by his uncle Chrome, Cade fled to the Atharva Republic to start a new life. Meeting Mafic, the fire mage, Cade started getting better at scythecraft. While on a recon mission to the Bariura Empire, Cade met the loyalist Demacis, the mysterious Skye and the swordswoman Kasumi. Those four became very quick friends and, eventually, unbreakable allies on the field. Though, Cade wonders where Alice and Elza were... Sensing Alice's defeat, Cade immediately rushed over to Elza's side, only to be stopped by their uncle Chrome. Mourning over Alice, Cade attempted to give his life to Alice, but Chrome stopped him. As Elza resurrected Alice with countless human souls, Cade offered his life and scythe to Alice. Unbeknownst to Elza and Chrome, the ritual wouldn't have succeeded without Cade's sacrifice. Wishing goodbye to his lover Kasumi, Cade felt Alice grow in power until he was completely consumed. Stats * Lord only Sphere Ar Shian Stat boosting - 50% boost to Atk, , boosts critical rate (15%) and critical damage boosts BB gauge (4-6 BC fill) Cade's scythe, Ar Shian, has been his faithful companion throughout his travels. Drawing power from Ar Shian, Cade's true potential is shown with his unorthodox style of scythe wielding, which is why Chrome sent him away. Chrome knew that Cade would be extremely dangerous if well-trained, so he sent Cade away to hone his skills on his own rather than have a corrupt mentor learn about his strength. Attacks 10 hit normal attack, total 40 DC Leader Skill: Dark Sacrifice's Power 120% boost to Atk power of Dark types, boosts BB gauge fill rate (50% boost), fills BB gauge per turn (5 BC) & boosts Spark damage (70%) Extra Skill: ''Silent Protector'' Ar Shian Adds critical damage boost to BB/SBB (75% boost) for 3 turns & boosts 20% boost to all parameters when Ar Shian is equipped Brave Burst: Lost Knight 15 BC, 13 DC, 320% mod 13 hit combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, large boost to Atk (140%) of all units & boosts BB Atk (250%) for 3 turns Super BB: ''Reverence'' 20 BC, 18 DC, 550% mod 18 hit combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, large boost to Atk of all allies (140%), boosts crit rate (60% boost) & slightly reduces damage from Light & Dark (15% reduction) units for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Vanish'' 25 BC, 45 DC, 1200% mod 45 hit combo massive Dark and Light attack on all enemies, massive boost to Atk of all allies (300%), boosts BB Atk (500%) for 3 turns and massive additional attack at turn's end (1500% modifier) for 2 turns Category:CustomUnits